


In the name of Trust

by Potttterhead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potttterhead/pseuds/Potttterhead
Summary: An order meeting at Grimmauld Place doesn't go according to plan when Professor Snape arrives to attend the meeting.NB: Sorry for any misspellings, I haven't done a spellcheck or preview yet - but I will when I have got the time.





	In the name of Trust

It was late afternoon on a summer night in august. Hermione was slung snugly in an armchair in the grand library of Grimmauld Place with a book in her hands. Ron and Harry was sprawled on the carpet of the library engaged in a very loud and serious chess-game. Hermione was slightly annoyed with their energy level, but then again the entire house was bursting to the brim because of the many people staying. The Weasleys with all of their children were there as it was one of  the last few weeks of their summer holiday off Hogwarts.

Harry had spent the last week at Grimmauld Place with his godfather, while Hermione only arrived a couple of days ago after traveling through Europe with her parents. The children had all been overly excited to see each other again, but it was mostly Hermione that hadn't seen them for at long time as Harry had stayed a week at the Burrow only two weeks ago. They were going to begin their sixth year of school soon, and it annoyed Hermione endlessly that the boys wouldn't take their classes seriously this year and begin the curriculum early. The book Hermione was reading was still in mint condition even though she hadn't been doing much else than read since she arrived at Grimmauld Place. It was nice being together from her friends again after so long time alone with her parents. But Hermione had to accept that while she was eager to tell her friends about the Bayeux Tapestry and Louvre, they were more interested in trying out Harry's new broomstick. Even Ginny, who Hermione often had gone to when the boys were too much like... well boys, had gone with Harry, Ron and the twins to the backyard to fly. 

Tonight the Order of the Phoenix was meeting in the kitchen of Sirius’ childhood home to discuss a string of attacks in the muggle world that could be connected to Lord Voldemort's re-rise to power. It was the first meeting while Harry and the others had been staying, so all of the children – mostly the twins were crazy with excitement to taken part in the meeting now that they had come at age. Molly Weasley were about to have dinner ready, and some of the order members began to arrive early for the meeting to have a bite of Molly's fantastic cooking. Remus Lupin were the first to arrive and was greeted warmly by Sirius. They were talking animately with each other when the walked to the kitchen, but Hermione couldn't grasp what they were saying from her seat in the library. Harry and Ron had ended their game of chess and went to join Sirius and Remus in the kitchen. Professor McGonagall arrived shortly after followed by Moody. Hermione herself went to the kitchen when Molly served dinner. 

They were listening in on the meeting from the top of the stairs when Crookshanks began to show interest for the front door. Hermione seemed to be the only one noticing because none of the orders removed their focus from the extendable ear. Crookshanks meowed loudly. All what quiet except from the muffled voices from the kitchen. There was a scratch on the front door, but as Hermione had her eyes fixed on Crookshanks she knew that it wasn't him. Just as Hermione was about to speak up the handle on the front door raddled and opened. Everybody's eyes fixed on the person entering the door. Everyone was shocked  into silence. The door opened completely and in fell a dark shadow. The person took a wobbly step into the room, slammed the front door shut and crumpled to the floor landing face into the carpet. The black coat settled around the panting figure, and a curtain of greasy black hair covered the face of the intruder. 

 


End file.
